The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the form-locking or positive interconnection of two overlapping band portions or the like, which is of the type comprising a first tool movably mounted in a housing and driven by a drive and a second tool arranged to rest upon a base plate member which is rigidly connected at one side with the housing.
Equipment of this type is especially used for tying together various types of articles as well as for reinforcing boxes, crates, packages and the like for shipping purposes.
An apparatus of the previously mentioned type has been disclosed, by way of example, in Swiss Pat. No. 533,541. This apparatus is associated with the drawback that the base plate member, during the strapping operation, tends to undesirably bend-through, so that, on the one hand, the strapping operation is affected in a disadvantageous manner and, on the other hand, the apparatus can become damaged.